Night
by poisonivy9675
Summary: AU. Naruto is a popular singer from a popular group, and Sasuke just appeared out of nowhere. Same high school, same apartment. But is that all that connects them? When Naruto quits his band to go solo and Sasuke gets a part in a movie centered on a new singer called Rose, will they become connected in the world of fame as well? And just who is Sasuke? (NaruFem!Sasu)


**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.**_

**This fanfiction belongs to crimsonteresa, so be nice! She really hopes you enjoy and just so you know it AIN'T YAOI.**

* * *

**Read Carefully**

"You can't be serious!"

"..."

"Why the heck do I have to share an apartment with this guy?!"

A teen, probably either sixteen or seventeen, with messy blond hair and somewhat of a tan, was the one yelling, currently cursing. Blue eyes were accentuated by a blue stone on a necklace around his neck; he wore a black shirt with red swirl designs and a grey, loose cloth vest over that; his pants were a darker grey and skinny jeans; red converse set the balance, laces dirty but still white. The blonde did not look happy with his apparent new flatmate.

The said new flatmate was also a teen of around the same age, but that was where the similarities in physical appearance stopped. The other boy had raven-black hair that looked to have been styled in the wee hours of the morning, and pale skin. He wore all black; tee, skinny jeans, bracelets, earrings, and sneakers. Contrary to the loud, in-your-face blond, he seemed a silent type; and based off the current look in his black eyes the type that would someday murder everyone he didn't like.

Beside the raven-haired teen stood the landlord of the situation. His hair was colored silver, although from what you could see of his face he obviously wasn't very old, and his visible eye (the other was covered by hair) was a dark mercury. He was probably only a few years older than the teens he was renting out to, based on the absence of wrinkles, but that judgement was difficult because the guy was also wearing a white doctor's mask thing. His clothes appeared to have been put on at random but somehow the look worked for the man. Plain dark green windbreaker, aquamarine tee that said "Too Sexy For You" in a paint splatter font, bright orange jeans, and shockingly white high-tops.

The flat in question was actually more of a section of a mansion being rented out. They all were outside the shut door leading to the cut off area, and the newcomer renter had all of his luggage around him. The colors were mainly black but here and there there was a spot of blue, red, or lavender.

The landlord looked thoughtfully between the two teens before he seemed to come to a decision about what to do.

"Naruto," he addressed the blonde casually, "your contract specifically states that since the flat is a double bedroom another person may come and rent as well as you. If you want to check," he paused to pull out a roll of paper inside his coat, "I have it right here." The man smiled with the purpose of irritation, and even though you could only tell he was smiling by the upside-down U eye it worked...

"What?! Let me see that!" Naruto ripped the paper out of his landlord's hands and began to quickly skim over it.

_"Two different people may rent out this apartment house because it has two separate bedrooms and a legally large enough living space."_

"How could I have missed that..." Naruto proceeded to pout, knowing he couldn't win this argument. "Kakashi..." he turned to the silver-haired landlord, "...can't he room with someone else or something?" The blonde turned on major puppy-dog eyes.

"No. Yours is the last with available space 'till at least next year. So, as I was saying before," Kakashi turned to point dramatically at the other teen, "this is Sasuke, your new flatmate."

A moment of silence passed awkwardly.

"Sasuke," Kakashi whispered and elbowed the raven, "that's your cue!"

"Hn," was the only response.

"Alright, alright, since I know you're so thrilled to meet each other, I'll let you two talk inside. Bye!"

Kakashi pushed Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasuke's luggage into the suddenly open door then slammed it shut behind them.

"Phew," he wiped his brow. "Kids now-a-days..."

Meanwhile, Naruto was digging his way to the surface of suitcases and bags that he could almost swear were breeding just to make it more difficult. Along the way he thought he saw a pale hand but shuddered it off and kept going. Eventually he arrived at the end of the pile, probably actually only fifteen seconds later, to look back and see Sasuke sitting amidst his stuff.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked with pinched eyebrows. Sasuke's face looked murderous and his limbs seemed to be splayed out at awkward angles.

"Hn," was the reply, and thankfully for Naruto it brought the pale boy back from whatever fantasies he had been having about killing things. Instead he got up to inspect his new home.

Currently they and the flood of luggage were in what looked like a living room. There was a white-ish fuzzy sofa and a flat screen television set on top of sturdy mahogany bookshelf. The bookshelf, instead of carrying books, held CDs and DVDs, featuring music, comedies, mystery/thrillers, fantasy, and romance genres for the movies and all kinds of music. There was a grayish carpet that stopped and turned to tiles when it came to the kitchen area, but the carpet was definitely not clear or clean. There were a few stains and a LOT of junk; including the remotes for the TV and scattered papers. On the walls were shelves that carried various items, the most noticeable being an electric guitar. It was designed with orange and red swirls and paint splatter effects of different shades on a black background. In the corner of the room was a matching styled drum-set complete with pure white drumsticks.

Sasuke gasped inaudibly, with the same straight face, and quickly began picking things up and organizing. All Naruto could do was stare, jaw hanging, as his cluttered living room suddenly became neat and organized with a black blur whizzing about.

When he finished, Sasuke stood with a satisfied glint in his eyes a foot away from his new flatmate. The blonde just continued to stare for a few seconds, but then he blinked his eyes and started working again.

"Okay, Sasuke, right?" Naruto questioned the raven.

"Hn."

"You'll probably want to see your room so right this way, if you please."

Naruto led Sasuke through the living room to a hall branching out to three different doors; two on the right and one on the left. The first door on the right and the one on the left were both open; inside the left was a relatively clean bathroom with only necessities scattered about, and judging from the bed in the other room it was Naruto's room.

After seeing the mess of both Naruto's room and the living room Sasuke felt dread in the pit of his stomach at what his new room's state would be.

Naruto magically produced a key and unlocked the door, then opened it and showed the raven in. Sasuke's fears floated away at the face of his new room. It was fairly large and untouched except for additions of furniture. If Naruto hadn't been there Sasuke would have walked over to the bed and flopped down, but as it was he wouldn't dare.

"You got all your stuff?" the blonde interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. Naruto looked pointedly from the other teen to all of the suitcases and bags by the front door.

In response the raven walked over and started picking things up. One by one, every item still littering the floor was picked up, until it looked like Sasuke would topple if poked. Naruto had to resist the urge to do so. The pale teen slowly walked over to the assigned room and finally poured everything onto the floor inside upon reaching it.

"Hn," was all he said before slamming the door shut to start unpacking into his room.

"Well, you're ever so welcome," Naruto called sarcastically, then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower the blonde teen walked to his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Sasuke opened his door and started to step out but quickly turned around at the sight. Naruto couldn't help snickering at the reaction; his towel had been custom made with the printed picture of an anime couple with a heart between them, and the neon pink heart was currently over his groin.

He walked into his room, and promptly sighed at the mess. It wasn't like a normal teenage boy's mess though; there were no tossed beer cans or boxers lying around. Instead there were sheets of paper like there had been in the living room and CD cases, notebooks with pens, pencils, and all sorts of markers.

Naruto stepped carefully over to his five drawer dresser and picked out clothes for the night. Orange was the main color scheme; orange boxers, orange ankle-socks, orange plaid sweatpants. If he was anything, he was a die-hard orange.

The blonde flopped onto his orange-covered bed and sighed in comfort, ready to just skip dinner and go to sleep. That was the plan, actually, until he smelled something in the kitchen and his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Alright, alright," Naruto said to his tummy before getting up again to see what his new flatmate was cooking. "Saaaskeeee-kuuuun," he sang while creeping stealthily to the kitchen, "whaaaatchaa doooin'?"

A clatter of pans signaled the other boy had been startled.

"Jumpy, aren'cha?" Naruto said when he had stepped right behind Sasuke.

The response was silence as the raven continued cooking, specifically pouring batter from a bowl into an 11" x 6" pan. The mixture was dark brown and had flecks of lighter brown and white in it. Going into detective mode, the blonde investigated the ingredients spread out on the navy blue flecked counter and soon came to a conclusion.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't have all this stuff before..." Naruto said.

Sasuke mentally face palmed at the result of Naruto's thinking. "Hn."

"Did you, like, go buy it while I was in the shower?"

"Brought," the raven-haired teen mumbled.

Naruto just blinked for a moment before moving on. "Okaaay, but does that mean you're gonna share? Some of the ingredients _are_ mine, you know..."

Sasuke gestured for the other boy to move and stuck the pan in the oven. At the same time a beeping went off and he walked over to the navy blue fridge. Inside were several cans labeled RB, a bowl of rainbow jello with whipped cream on top, and an unopened bag of chocolate chips. Sasuke closed the door when he was sure the other had seen and proceeded to open the freezer door. Inside this space was a bucket of cookie-dough ice-cream, frozen ice-cream cookies, and a few freezer meals.

"How... Wait, that's why you had so much stuff?" Naruto looked absolutely puzzled.

"I was not sure how soon I would be able to get to the store, so I packed it. Got a problem?"

This time the blonde teen was in awe because Sasuke had actually spoken. A lot.

"Hmph."

"Nope, sorry, I was just kinda surprised, that's all," Naruto tried, badly, to cover his silence with excuses. "I'm good so long as you share, but good night!"

Before Sasuke could say anything, if he even would have, Naruto grabbed a granola bar from a box in the wide-open pantry and raced back to his bedroom, eager to avoid conversation.

"Dang it, next time I gotta read the contract all the way through," he cursed at himself when his door was safely closed.

He jumped onto his bed and let out a sigh, then wriggled under the orange comforter and closed his eyes.

_You really did it this time, Naruto_, he thought to himself. _Home was the only place you would ever be able to be alone at and you blew it. Way to go..._

That night, Naruto dreamt of leering faces that crept out of every corner. Sasuke dreamed about eating cookies and milk while petting a black and white cat he decided on a whim to call Moo Talobis Moo.


End file.
